


I've Been Big and Small

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sexting, it only has one scene, its a lot with Raz's little sisters, this is actually wholesome I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Raz Malhotra is new to being Giant-Man and new to being single. Johnny Storm isn't looking for anything serious, which is just what Raz needs.Raz pushed into their room and shut the door. “What did you see?” he asked, praying that they didn’t scroll too far back in his messages.“Nothing I swear!” Preeti said.“Just a shirtless pic of Johnny Storm!”Preeti glared at Swapna.“Shit, shit, shit,” Raz said, covering his face. He was pacing. “Don’t tell mom or dad.”“We promise,” they said in unison.“What do you know?” Raz asked glaring at them.“Are you dating the Human Torch?” Preeti asked.“What? No,” Raz said, putting his hands on his hips.“Then why did he say he was thinking about you?”





	I've Been Big and Small

When Raz woke up that morning he hadn’t expected to get a call from an unknown number (which he ignored like the millennial he was) then get a voice mail from the unknown number and for that call to be from the Mr. Fantastic. Apparently, someone (Tony, maybe. Could he call him Tony or was he supposed to call him Mr. Stark? Who knew? Raz didn’t) told him about how he helped during that whole Hydra Cap craziness, and Adam Brashear (Blue Marvel) gave him a glowing recommendation after his help with Ultimates business. Reed Richards was interested in working with him, HIM, of all people. So naturally, he said yes to the offer because it wasn’t every day that you get to work with the Fantastic Four.  
They weren’t in the Baxter Building anymore, but the new building was just as big (except not on the outside which Raz found fascinating. He needed to ask about that). Mr. Fantastic explained what they were working on and Raz told him his idea for it. He wanted to design a program that could run the simulations for him. They were deep in discussion by the time Johnny Storm peeked his head into the lab.  
Raz hadn’t bothered with the mask inside the building because it wasn’t like Reed Richards or the other Fantastic Four members were going to tell his parents that he was Giant-Man. Raz was drawing some sketches of what he was thinking when Johnny came up behind him and looked at them. Reed was saying ideas for the plans, and Raz wrote them down.  
“You guys have been hard at work all day. Aren’t you tired?” Johnny asked.  
Raz looked over at him as he realized that Johnny’s hand just brushed his arm. Reed suddenly did look very tired, but Raz didn’t think it was because they had been working all day. Johnny hopped up on their workplace and looked at the notes that Raz was making. He smiled. “Wow, you’re really smart,” he said batting his eyelashes.  
Raz’s brow raised in surprise. Was this for real? Like really happening? Was Johnny Storm, an actual celebrity, hitting on him?  
“Yes, he’s brilliant. Now could you please leave, Johnny, we’re working,” Reed said. He looked so tired. Had this happened before? Did Johnny regularly come down and hit on whoever Reed was working with?  
Wait, did that mean Johnny Storm was into him? Yeah, Raz heard rumors, but he just chalked it up as tabloids. Johnny Storm was gay and hitting on him. It was a weird day.  
“Come on, Reed, I’m just being friendly,” Johnny said running his hand up Raz’s arm.  
Raz sputtered trying to ignore Johnny only for the sake of his chance to work with Reed Richards. God, if Reed wasn’t there he would have already been flirting.  
“What’s your name?” Johnny asked.  
“Uh, Raz.”  
Reed rolled his eyes. “Johnny, please, you are distracting him,” he said.  
“Am not. Am I?”  
“Uh, no, I’m not distracted. As I was saying…”  
Raz was a little distracted, but he had classes with hot guys before so he could do this. Johnny looking over his shoulder was distracting though, especially when his breath was on his neck, and especially when he pressed against him to get a better look at his drawings. God, he was warm.  
Sue called Reed out of the lab for a moment, and Raz let out a sigh of relief. “Does my brother-in-law make you nervous?” Johnny asked, laughing slightly.  
“No, but telling you how hot you are is weird in front of him,” Raz said, “cuz you’re insanely hot.”  
Johnny smiled. “I was starting to think you would be too nervous to flirt with me,” he said.  
“God, and pass up the chance to tell you how distracting you are? If Mr. Fantastic wasn’t here I would have already backed you up onto the table.”  
“He’s not here right now,” Johnny said, running his hands along Raz’s chest.  
“As tempting as that is,” Raz said slowly, “if he came back and I was fucking his brother-in-law on his workbench he definitely wouldn’t give me a recommendation letter, and I have no job.”  
Johnny pouted. “Are you sure I can’t change your mind?”  
“Maybe some other time,” Raz said just as Reed walked back into the lab.  
“Johnny, your sister needs you,” Reed said.  
Johnny smiled at Raz and left the lab. Raz went back to concentrating on his and Reed’s research. They continued to bounce ideas off each other until finally, it was dinner time. Reed insisted that Raz stay for dinner, and he ate with the family which felt weird. Valeria kept quizzing him about artificial intelligence, which he answered easily because he was an expert. He was surprised at how smart she was, but he probably shouldn’t be since she was Reed Richard’s daughter. Franklin was a moody teenage boy with blue hair. He asked to be excused as soon as he was done, and Sue let him.  
Ben didn’t say much to him, but he did ask how big he could get. Raz admitted that he couldn’t get as big as Hank could, but he was working on it. Mentioning Hank made the room go silent which made Raz regret it.  
After dinner, Raz grabbed his things to get ready to go spend the night at a hotel, but Reed told him that it wasn’t necessary since there were plenty of rooms in the building for him to stay in. Reed showed him to one which was nice and clean and told him where the closest restroom was. Raz thanked him and put his things down. He got his toothbrush out and his pajamas, an old pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He put on his PJs and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.  
When he came back to his room, Johnny was lounging on his bed completely naked. “Hey,” he said rolling over so he could get a better look at Raz.  
Raz was extremely self-conscious of his sweatpants. “You’re awfully sure we’re going to have sex,” he said.  
“I think you said something about how you wanted to back me up onto a table,” Johnny said propping himself up on his elbow.  
“Beds are better anyway,” Raz said taking his shirt off.  
“I’ve had some pretty good times on tables,” Johnny said watching him take his pants off.  
“So have I, but that was college. I’m definitely way more into beds now,” Raz said sitting on the bed next to Johnny.  
Johnny smirked and sat up. “I’m still on the fence,” he said positioning himself so he was sitting in front of Raz with his legs tucked underneath him, “Maybe you can convince me?”  
Raz kissed him, and Johnny threw his arms over Raz’s shoulders. Raz pushed Johnny backward onto the mattress. He broke off their kiss for a moment. Johnny was pinned beneath him, his hands over his head. “I can try,” Raz said before kissing Johnny again.

Raz was back in Denver, back living with his parents, and he still didn’t have a job, but at least he had a cute guy to send explicit pictures to. He and Johnny texted a lot, maybe a little too much. Raz’s dad kept getting on him for always being on his phone which made him feel like he was in high school again.  
“Are you texting your boyfriend?” Preeti teased. Raz hated the way she said boyfriend. She dragged out the o way too long.  
“No,” Raz said, laying his phone face down and blushing.  
“Wait, no shit, are you actually texting a boy?” Swapna exclaimed.  
“You should mind your own business,” Raz snapped.  
“Who’re you texting?” Preeti asked, snatching for his phone.  
Raz stuffed it in his pocket. “God, you two. I’m going to my room,” he said.  
Preeti glanced at Swapna. “We need to get that phone,” Swapna said.  
It proved to be a lot easier than either of them thought it would be. Raz left it to charge in his room while he went to the restroom, and Preeti swiped his phone. She went into her and Swapna’s shared bedroom, and they huddled together staring at it. Swapna clicked the home button. There was a notification from Johnny 🔥. It was an image.  
Swapna clicked the notification and typed in Raz’s code. They held their breath as the image loaded. It was a shirtless pic of… Johnny Storm?  
“Is Raz getting catfished?” Preeti asked.  
“No way. He’s way too smart for that,” Swapna replied. She reversed searched the image, and it didn’t pop up anywhere on the internet.  
“How does Raz know Johnny Storm?” Preeti asked.  
Swapna’s jaw dropped. “You remember when Giant-Man saved us?”  
Preeti nodded her head then her eyes widened too. “No…”  
J: Thinking about you 😘  
Raz opened the door of Swapna and Preeti’s room. “Hey, do you know…” He saw his phone in Swapna’s hand. The color drained from his face. He lost his ability to talk.  
“Fuck,” Swapna said, jumping up and handing Raz his phone.  
Raz pushed into their room and shut the door. “What did you see?” he asked, praying that they didn’t scroll too far back in his messages.  
“Nothing I swear!” Preeti said.  
“Just a shirtless pic of Johnny Storm!”  
Preeti glared at Swapna.  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Raz said, covering his face. He was pacing. “Don’t tell mom or dad.”  
“We promise,” they said in unison.  
“What do you know?” Raz asked glaring at them.  
“Are you dating the Human Torch?” Preeti asked.  
“What? No,” Raz said, putting his hands on his hips.  
“Then why did he say he was thinking about you?”  
Raz pursed his lips for a moment. “We are just very good friends,” he said. They weren’t really, but he wasn’t about to tell his sisters that he was no strings attached with the Human Torch.  
“Good friends who send nudes to each other?” Swapna asked.  
“You didn’t see nudes, did you?” Raz asked, mortified.  
“No, but we’re not dumb. Why else would you be so mad we had your phone?”  
“There could be other reasons,” Raz said, crossing his arms, “It’s my phone.”  
“Are you the Giant-Man?” Preeti asked.  
“You can’t tell mom or dad,” Raz snapped, “You have to promise.”  
“We promise,” they repeated in unison.  
“Is your type skinny white boys?” Swapna asked.  
Raz glared at her. “No,” he grumbled, crossing his arms, “I don’t have a type.”  
“Then why-”  
“Drop it,” Raz snapped.  
Swapna and Preeti started nagging with all kinds of questions, and Raz left the room. They followed after him still asking them until their mom called them in to help with dinner. Swapna and Preeti complained about having to help, but they did as they were told. Raz laid back him his bed and finally texted back.  
R: Sorry. My sisters got my phone.  
J: Oh no!  
R: Crisis averted tho  
J: That’s good!  
R: youre so hot  
J: wish you could tell me in person :(  
R: imagine i’m there  
Raz stared up at the roof thinking about Johnny and this whole situation. He liked Johnny, but he definitely couldn’t imagine dating him. He always knew this wouldn’t be permanent. It was nice to be wanted though. It was nice that someone like Johnny Storm could be interested in him, even just for sex.  
J: im naked just for u  
Raz rolled onto his stomach and thought through his response.  
R: can I see?  
Johnny sent him a picture of him completely naked looking up at the camera his eyes half-lidded and his hand on his dick. It was a good nude, Raz was always blown away by Johnny’s ability to capture his angles just so. He always looked like he was lifted straight from a classical painting.  
R: looking like that id definitely back you into one of reed’s lab tables  
J: why dont you?  
R: oh, are you in the lab  
J: yeah you spent all day in there so i came down to find you  
R: oh you know how engaged i get in my work. What do you do to get my attention?  
J: i sit right and front of you on the table  
R: id kiss you on your lips then your neck  
J: are you hard?  
R: baby of course I am after seeing you like that  
J: I wanna see  
Raz checked to see if his door was locked then he stripped out of his clothing. He stroked himself a few times then he angled the camera to capture his abs and groin. He took a few shots until he got one that was just right then sent it to Johnny.  
J: I want you in my mouth  
J: im on my knees in front of you  
R: can I fuck your pretty mouth  
J: please  
Raz closed his eyes and imagined Johnny's lips around him, the pretty noises he made when Raz would thrust into him, how he would look up at him with his pretty blue eyes.  
R: how rough am i  
J: youre choking me with how big you are  
Raz bit his lip as he stroked himself. Fuck, why was Johnny so good to him?  
R: are you fuxkin yourself for me  
J: yeah  
Johnny sent him another picture. This time he was laying back with one hand on his dick and the other fingering himself. Raz didn't ask how he took the picture. He just closed his eyes and pictured Johnny's mouth on him and him fucking him until he came.  
“Fuck,” Raz said laying back and wiping himself off.  
J: did you cum?  
Of course, he did. How could anyone last after seeing that?  
R: yeah that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen  
J: did you cum on my face or my mouth?  
R: face definitely  
Johnny didn’t text back for a few minutes, and Raz imagined it was because he was fucking himself. Raz wished he could be there to watch him jack himself off, maybe give him a little help, at least kiss him. He liked kissing Johnny a lot. Even if he couldn’t see them together in the long run, they were at least sexually compatible for now.  
J: I wanna see you :(  
Raz did too. Not just because the sex was good (it was so good), but he liked spending time with another gay superhero. Scott was nice, but he was sorta old and even if he wasn’t straight (Raz still wasn’t sure if he was bi or not. He tried asking once, and Scott just got flustered and said that he experimented during college), he wasn’t someone Raz could relate to. He was way too old.  
R: wanna see you too  
J: Visit me  
R: I cant afford it  
J: Ill pay  
R: my parents will ask where im going  
J: say its for a job interview  
J: actually I think I can get you a job interview  
J: hold on let me text Sue  
Raz stared at his phone for a minute. His heart was pounding in his chest because 1) he would get to see Johnny again 2) Johnny was getting him an interview and 3) he was pretty sure he was bordering on sugar baby at this point.  
R: wait for real?  
J: yeah honestly the fact that Janet hasnt offered you a job is a crime  
R: VAN DYNE???  
J: shdjjdkdk yeah who else  
R: I have to go scream for a few hours ily  
As soon he sent it his heart seemed to stop beating. He didn't mean it like that at all but it was already sent. He couldn't unsend it. He could only wait. The typing bubble only made his anxiety greater. Was it taking forever to type or did it just feel like that? His palms were sweaty, and honestly, he wanted to throw up.  
J: youre adorable 😍😍  
J: cant wait to see you 💦💦  
Raz let out a sigh of relief. He didn't fuck up that badly. Johnny must have realized it was because he was excited not catching feelings.  
J: she can meet you tomorrow for dinner  
Wait, tomorrow?  
R: When do I leave?  
J: ill pick you up in a few hours that way we can spend time together  
Raz stared at the message and for a moment he got a sick feeling in his stomach. That better be so that Raz could fuck Johnny within an inch of his life and not to talk about what Raz said. To think about something else besides the text slip he cleaned up the mess he made on his bed then took a shower. He packed a quick overnight bag and grabbed his suit and stuffed it underneath the rest of his clothing.  
J: oh im also getting you a new outfit youre not eating dinner with janet van dyne dressed how you dress  
R: rude but probably for the best  
J: layering shirts went out iwth the 90s  
R: you see me in that 1 time and ou never let me forget it  
J: it was ugly  
R: you still let me hit it tho  
J: only to get you out of that fashion crime  
Raz laughed just as Preeti knocked on his door and told him it was dinnertime. He slipped his phone into his pocket and joined the rest of his family at the dinner table. Preeti and Swapna kept looking at each other Raz’s secret eating them up. Raz’s mother noticed their odd behavior. Raz decided it was best to redirect the attention to himself to avoid them spilling their guts under their mother’s scrutinizing gaze.  
“I’m going out of town to a job interview later,” Raz said.  
“Why didn't you tell us earlier?” Raz's dad asked narrowing his eyes.  
“It just came up,” Raz said.  
“Is this to see a boy?” Raz's mother asked.  
Raz's eyes widened. “No!” He exclaimed, “I actually have a job interview.”  
Preeti and Swapna giggled. Raz's mom snapped to look at them. “What do you know?”  
They grew silent, and Raz panicked. “We don't know anything, mommy,” Preeti said, trying to look innocent.  
Their mother's glare made them look away to stop themselves from telling her everything. They started eating their food quickly so that they would be dismissed, but when they were done and got up to escape the intense glare of their mother, she stopped them.  
“What do you know?”  
“Raz is dating a guy named Johnny!” Swapna blurted out. She couldn’t handle the pressure.  
“He’s white,” Preeti said, not to be outdone.  
Raz covered his face in his hands. That secret lasted a whole half an hour… “I’m not dating anyone,” he said, “he’s a friend I’m visiting while I’m there, that’s all.”  
“You should date him though!” Preeti exclaimed.  
Raz covered his face with his hands, slumping down at the table. “I’ll start dating again when I move out, not before.”  
Raz’s parents glanced at each other. He brought it up again, him moving out. It was a sore spot. He was so mad the first time he moved out, and he just wanted a life of his own. But he moved so far away and made so little that visiting wasn’t an option. Hopefully, if he got a job with Pym Labs he would get paid well. A big hopefully though.  
“I don’t want you to move,” Swapna said, throwing her arms over his shoulders.  
Raz looked up a little at the telling silence of his parents. No one came out of this fight happy. It was always the same conversation, and it always ended in yelling. Thankfully, Raz’s phone went off. He checked it, and Johnny was already there to pick him up. He shared his location which was a few blocks away so that Raz's parents wouldn't see him.  
Raz stuffed his phone back in his pocket and put his plate in the sink. He grabbed his overnight bag and hugged his parents who stiffened under his touch. “I’m sorry,” he said kissing his mother on her hair, “I love you.” Preeti and Swapna hugged him, and he said goodbye then he texted Johnny that he was going to be right out.  
The ride to New York was quick, filled with some making out and very little talking. As soon as they touched down, they were stumbling to Johnny’s room with one thing on their minds.

Raz woke up before Johnny. He was asleep against Raz’s bare chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through Johnny’s hair. Johnny stirred and opened his eyes slightly. “Morning,” he mumbled, burying his face against Raz’s chest.  
“How come when you wake up you’re still beautiful?” Raz asked.  
“I probably look so gross right now,” Johnny mumbled.  
“I’m going to take a picture of you right now and prove you wrong,” Raz said, grabbing his phone from Johnny’s nightstand.  
Johnny said some half-hearted attempts to get him to put his phone back, but he still let him take the photo. Johnny grinned. “Oh, I do look good,” he said inspecting the image, “I’m posting it.”  
“Crop me out,” Raz said, sending it to Johnny.  
“What you don’t want everyone to know you’re sleeping with me?”  
“And explain to my parents why I lied to them about what I was doing in New York? No thanks.”  
“If I tagged you, you would get so many followers.”  
“Tag Scott and Darla,” Raz said with a giggle.  
Johnny hit Raz’s shoulder. “That’s not funny,” he said.  
Johnny posted the picture with only a bit of Raz’s arm and chest in the picture captioned ‘My morning’s off to a great start 🍆🍆💦💦’. Raz got a message from Preeti almost immediately with a screenshot of the post.  
P: Is that you??  
Raz ignored the message and got up and stretched. Johnny sat up and watched him get dressed. “Part of me wants to demand you get back into bed right now and the other part wants to go shopping with you right now because you’re wearing jeans that are way too big for you.”  
“I lost a lot of weight when I became Giant-Man. There’s so much running around involved and growing 100 feet tall isn’t easy,” Raz said.  
Johnny bit his lip for a second. “Theoretically could you make yourself slightly larger during sex?”  
Raz burst out laughing. “Yeah, I could try that; if that’s what you’re into,” he said.  
Johnny tossed his pillow at Raz. “Don’t judge me. I can hear the judgment in your voice,” he said.  
Raz crawled on top of him and kissed him. “I’m not judging. It’s kinda hot actually,” he said, “but it’s definitely not something I can just whip out. I haven’t absorbed enough Pym particles over an extended period of time to grow without the suit so I’d…”  
“Gross, science. Less talking, more kissing.”  
“I just got dressed,” Raz complained before kissing Johnny’s jawline.  
“Well get undressed; I wanna fuck.”

Raz sat lazily at the table after a quick shower, eating something Johnny cooked. Franklin and Val joined him at the table and Johnny gave them breakfast as well. Val was staring at Raz.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
Raz choked on his toast. “I have a job interview, and you’re uncle offered to let me stay the night,” he said.  
“In his bed,” Franklin mumbled under his breath.  
“Which reminds me,” Johnny said sitting down at the table next to Raz, “we should leave right after breakfast to go shopping.”  
“That sounds good,” Raz said taking another bite of his food.  
“We can get lunch while we’re out,” Johnny said.  
Raz nodded his head. “Yeah, that sounds nice,” he said, taking another bite.  
“When are you going to help dad again?” Val asked.  
Raz looked over at her and shrugged. “Whenever he wants me to. I liked working with him last time,” he said.  
“You liked spending time with Uncle Johnny more,” Franklin said.  
Raz puffed out his cheeks and took a bite of his breakfast, ignoring Franklin's comment. Val hit Franklin’s arm. “Don’t be a butthead,” she said.  
“Shut up,” Franklin snapped.  
Raz finished up his plate and put it in the sink. Val patted the seat next to her, and Raz sat next to her.  
“How do you avoid creating something like Ultron?” Val asked.  
“Usually I try to give the AI the most specific tasks possible,” Raz said, “It’s really not all that hard to avoid creating a murderbot.”  
Val nodded her head. “So Hank Pym was an idiot,” she said.  
Raz snorted. “As his legacy, I can’t say anything bad about him,” he said.  
Johnny shrugged. “He was kinda a dick.”  
“I only met him once so my opinion is irrelevant,” Raz said shrugging.  
“Scott’s dumb, but he's cute,” Johnny said.  
Raz wrinkled his nose. “I'm closer to his daughter's age than his,” Raz said.  
“Scott's not dumb,” Val said.  
“He's isn't, but sometimes I say things and I don't think he has any idea what I'm saying,” Raz said.  
Johnny finished up his food and walked behind Raz dragging his hands on his shoulders. Raz looked up at Johnny and smiled. “Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”

Raz walked hesitantly into the nice restaurant he was supposed to meet Janet Van Dyne in. He was dressed in a designer suit that Johnny picked out for him. It was way too expensive, way too flashy, and honestly the gayest thing he'd ever worn in his life. How Johnny convinced him to wear a red floral suit was beyond him. Well… that wasn't entirely true, the way he talked about how he wanted to take it off of him really did the trick.  
Janet was already seated and waiting for Raz. She smiled at him recognizing the designer. “Homgéant, I’m impressed,” she said.  
Raz smiled. “Thank you,” he said, taking his seat in front of her, oddly proud of the outfit Johnny picked out for him.  
“I got a very good letter from Reed about your help in his lab, and Adam Brashear sang your praises when I called him about your work with the Ultimates. He was very impressed,” Janet said, “but even with all of that I am skeptical.”  
Raz squirmed slightly. Janet had an intense gaze. “Why?”  
“I don't know much about you. I've read your resume but it doesn't have much work experience besides a short time with a small tech company and an unpaid internship with Scott,” Janet said.  
“I graduated from college not long ago, and my field of expertise was shut down so getting a job was hard. Scott was nice enough to give me an internship with him when I first became Giant-Man, mainly to train me how to be Giant-Man. I worked other jobs, and if I need to use them to show my work ethic I can, but those jobs had nothing to do with Artificial Intelligence or technology in general so I chose to omit them.”  
“Then it’s partly Hank’s fault that you have so little work experience,” Janet said perusing the menu.  
“He created the field so…”  
Janet smiled slightly. “You can speak ill of him with me. He was a complicated man, and he is the reason you haven’t been snatched up by a large firm after all,” she said, “It would be a shame if we didn’t hire you. According to Reed Richards and Adam Brashear, you’re brilliant.”  
Raz smiled. “I’ll have to thank them for saying that,” he said.  
“Now about…” Janet started to say, but she was interrupted by a loud crash outside. People pressed against the glass to see what was going on, but they all retreated and hid behind tables just as a car crashed through the window of the restaurant.  
Raz disappeared in the crowd trying to fight his way out of sight so he could change into his Giant-Man suit (which was under his clothing). Janet immediately sprung into action.  
Raz shrunk his suit after folding it carefully and stuffed it inside the inner pocket of his Giant-Man suit. He climbed out the window of the restaurant bathroom (to further hide his secret identity) then ran down the alleyway and onto the street. Janet was already fighting countless yellow humanoid… things trying to keep them away from civilians for the time being. Commanding the army of yellow humanoids was Mole Man.  
Raz grew giant and carefully stepped over the yellow creatures that ran away from his feet like ants. He slowly inched his way towards Mole Man (who was yelling orders at his subject that weren’t listening to him). He finally got to him after about ten very carefully placed steps then he reached down and plucked him up in his fingers.  
“Can you call them off? I really don’t want to hurt anyone,” Raz said just as Johnny flew up to him.  
“Reed’s on his way to get Mole Man,” Johnny said flaming off and landing on Raz’s shoulder, “Good ol’ Harvey will be going away again.”  
“You insufferable children! Put me down you massive brute!!” Mole Man exclaimed hitting uselessly against Raz’s thumb.  
“I think he’s insulting you,” Johnny said.  
“Wow, rude,” Raz said as Mr. Fantastic showed up with a special containment unit for Mole Man. Raz placed him inside the unit as gently as he could.  
“Wow, you don’t even treat me like that,” Johnny said in his ear.  
“You don’t ever want me to,” Raz said, plucking Johnny off his shoulder and shrinking down again.  
Raz put his hand on Johnny’s collar, just a touch too close for the tabloids. He took a step back to give Johnny space. “Shit, where’s Janet,” he said.  
“Right here,” Janet said, landing next to him smiling, “that was pretty amazing. That was what? 100 feet tall?”  
“Something like that,” Raz said bashfully.  
“You’ve got the job if you want it,” Janet said, “When can you start?”  
“I need an apartment, but…”  
“I can handle that. I own plenty of apartment buildings,” Janet said.  
“Monday would be good,” Raz said.  
Janet smiled. “I’ll give you my number so if there’s anything you’ll need you can contact me before work,” she said, handing him a business card that she scribbled her personal number on the back of.  
Raz stuffed that into the inner pocket of his suit as well. He felt like he was on the top of the world, and Johnny leaned on his shoulder, smiling at the dumb expression he had on his face.  
“Thank you so much! This really means the world to me,” Raz said.  
Janet went to talk to Sue about something, and Johnny dragged Raz into some dark alleyway to “talk” away from everyone else (and by talk, he meant make out). Raz pressed him against the crumbling cement of some nameless building, wanting nothing more than to take Johnny right there, but knowing better than that.  
“So, you wanna…”  
“Yeah,” Johnny said breathlessly.

Raz woke up to his phone buzzing on Johnny’s nightstand. He rolled over groggily to turn and see who was blowing up his phone. He had almost a hundred messages from Swapna and Preeti. He clicked his messages and scrolled through. Most of them were telling him to pick up, but finally, he got to the first message from Swapna. It was a link to a shady news site. He followed it.  
“Fuck,” Raz said, covering his face with his hands.  
“Hmm?” Johnny hummed.  
“We’re in the news,” Raz said handing Johnny his phone.  
Johnny rubbed his eyes and stared at the picture of them making out in the alleyway. It was grainy, but it captured them both in their uniforms. There was no mistaking who it was.  
“Oh,” Johnny said, handing the phone back to Raz.  
The color was drained from his face. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. “I should have been more careful. I’m sorry,” he said quietly.  
“Hey, you’re the one without a secret identity. I’m fine,” Raz said curling next to him and kissing his shoulder.  
“This isn’t the right time to talk about this, but when you texted that you loved me. You were just excited right?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah, we’re not even dating,” Raz said, scooting away a bit.  
Johnny let out a sigh. “Thank god,” he mumbled.  
“Should I be offended by your relief?” Raz asked, propping himself up.  
“I like you a lot. The sex is so good, especially last night, I mean, god, there literally isn’t anyone else that could have done that, but I don’t know…” Johnny said, shrugging.  
“I’m not gonna lie. This is a relief,” Raz said.  
“What you don’t want to date me?” Johnny asked playfully.  
“I don’t know. We just don’t fit,” Raz said, “plus I’m pretty sure I’m still hung up on my ex, not that anything is going to come from that, ever.”  
Johnny shrugged. “You never know.”  
“He’s with someone else. I’m happy for him,” Raz said.  
“You don’t sound happy for him,” Johnny said, propping himself up.  
“Well, I am.”  
Johnny sighed. “I understand what that’s like. Except I guess mine never started,” he said.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Raz asked.  
Johnny wrapped himself up in the blankets, leaving Raz in the cold, then rolled so that Raz couldn’t see his face. “I’ve known him since college, and I don’t know. I’m too scared to say anything about how I feel because it’s been this long. What would he think?”  
Raz shook his head slightly and hugged Johnny, mainly for the warmth. “Probably that you’re hot,” he said, “and a kind person.”  
Johnny shook his head. “I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship with my feelings,” he said.  
“What if he wants you too?” Raz asked.  
Johnny was quiet for a while as if he was trying to decide what to say back but never ended up saying anything. He just got up and got dressed, leaving Raz alone in his bed. Raz quickly changed into pajamas and followed Johnny out of the room trying to get something else out of him, but he didn’t. Johnny was uncharacteristically quiet as he went about his morning. Raz stole kisses from him when no one was looking, trying to get him to talk, but he didn’t.  
“Are you mad at me?” Raz asked finally.  
Johnny sighed and wrapped his arms around Raz suddenly. “You’re right,” he said.  
“That you’re mad at me?”  
“No,” Johnny said softly, “I need to talk to Wyatt about my feelings.”  
“Oh, so Wyatt is the guy we were talking about?” Raz asked slowly.  
“Yeah, I’m calling him right now,” Johnny said, whipping out his phone.  
Raz watched him go to his contacts and press Wyatt’s. Johnny hovered over the call button for a moment. Raz rolled his eyes and pressed it for Johnny. His eyes widened in panic staring at the blown up picture of Wyatt and him from college. Wyatt answered quickly, and Johnny cradled his phone against his ear. His eyes were still blown open in panic. Raz tried to slip away as he talked, but Johnny grabbed his arm.  
“Hi,” Johnny said, licking his lips.  
Raz couldn't hear what Wyatt was saying but his voice sounded nice distantly on the other line.  
“Can I see you? I wanna hang out,” Johnny said.  
Johnny finally released Raz’s arm, calming down a great deal.  
“Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll see you then.”  
Johnny swallowed and looked at Raz. He pulled Raz in for a celebratory kiss, then stepped back, his face red.  
“Hey, better stop that. You have a man,” Raz said laughing.  
“I’m gonna tell him. I’m gonna do it,” Johnny said.  
Raz smiled. “You better.”  
“Also, don’t call your ex. You’ll find someone better than him,” Johnny said waving his hand.  
Raz rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna call him. He’s with someone else,” he said.  
“Don’t let him call you,” Johnny said, “You’re too good for him.”  
Raz laughed. “I have the Johnny Storm stamp of approval,” he said teasingly.  
“Fuck yeah,” Johnny said, kissing Raz on the cheek.

Raz went home later that day dreading the conversation he was going to have to have with his family. His family was having dinner when he walked into their house. Everyone was sitting at the table, and they all stared at him as he entered the kitchen to find them. He was in a nicer outfit than when he left, a green floral print shirt half tucked into darker tan pressed pants that just grazed above his ankles.  
“Sit down,” Raz’s mother said, gesturing to the empty seat at the table.  
Raz sat down, acutely aware that this would turn into a lecture. “I got the job,” he said softly before anything could come from his parents’ mouths.  
“Swapna, Preeti, please go to your room,” Raz’s father said.  
“Do we have to?” Preeti and Swapna groaned, but the glare their father gave them shooed them away.  
“It is good you are moving out,” Raz’s father said.  
Raz stared at him, amazed that he would ever say that.  
“New York City is a much better place for you. You are better off being there, closer to the action than here,” Raz’s father, said nodding his head, “I would be ashamed if my son was not there when something big happened again. Ever since we were saved from those Hydra agents we’ve known you need to be somewhere where you can help.”  
“And if you want to date that Johnny Storm, we approve of him,” Raz’s mother said.  
“What?” Raz said. Something wasn’t clicking. Something about what his father and mother said wasn’t making sense.  
“You don’t need to lie to us,” Raz’s father said, placing his hand on Raz’s shoulder, “We’ve known for a while now.”  
“Oh shit,” Raz said, covering his face with his hands.  
“We know you’re the Giant-Man,” Raz’s mother said, further clarifying his worst fears.  
“Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to freak out, and I wasn’t very good at it, and it’s super dangerous so I didn’t want to worry you, and I was really new, and it’s all really just so much, and I-” Everything came spewing out of his mouth, and none of it made any sense.  
“You saved our lives, and I know you can save even more lives in New York,” Raz’s father said.  
“And it’s close to that Johnny Storm,” Raz’s mother said, nodded her head.  
“I’m not dating him,” Raz said, “I’m not even sleeping with him anymore.”  
“Anymore?”  
“Look, it’s over. I’m probably gonna stay single for a while, but who knows. There are millions of people in New York,” Raz said, “but I promise, I will tell you if I get in a serious relationship.”  
His mother looked like she wanted to say something, but resigned to silence deciding it was better not to say anything.  
“I start on Monday at my new job. I need to pack,” Raz said.  
“So soon?” Raz’s mother said, shocked.  
“It’s an amazing opportunity,” Raz said.  
“We will help you move in,” Raz’s father said, nodding his head as he made his decision.  
“No, that's too much!” Raz exclaimed.  
“It's final.”

Raz tried to stop his mother from cooking a huge meal for a housewarming party that Johnny planned without asking him. He only got a text saying that Johnny was inviting all of Raz’s friends (which wasn’t a lot in NYC). Scott somehow managed to show up to the party with Cassie, so did Blue Marvel and Monica Rambeau. Tony couldn’t make it so he sent catering, which was wonderful because that meant Raz could shoo his mother out of the kitchen and get her to interact with the other people over.  
Darla came in with a bottle of wine, which Raz thanked her for even if he didn’t drink. He introduced her to his family as he had with the other guests. He slipped away from their conversation to talk to Scott just as Darla was explaining that she knew Raz because he worked for Scott and they committed a crime together.  
“Look at you working for Janet, getting a nice apartment,” Scott said, hitting Raz on the shoulder, “Moving up in the world.”  
Raz smiled. “Better than the lego house I lived in when I was with you anyway,” he said teasing.  
The Fantastic Four, sans Johnny for whatever reason, were at the door. Raz greeted them, introduced them to his family then went on his rounds trying to be the best host he could. Honestly, this was exhausting. Franklin immediately went to the corner and sulked. Reed and Adam only exchanged polite smiles but avoided each other. Sue and Monica sat down to talk.  
Val went to talk with Adam about something science related because this would be one of her few chances to talk with him. There was a knock at the door, and Raz shouted for them to come in.  
“We’re here!” Johnny exclaimed, carrying a cake container with a beautiful cake inside. Standing next to him was Wyatt (Raz recognized him from pictures Johnny sent) and another man Raz recognized but didn’t know. It was weird that Johnny brought someone Raz didn’t know, but he was too busy to really think about it.  
“My name’s Raz Malhotra,” he said, offering his hand to both of the guys he hadn’t met.  
“I’m Wyatt Wingfoot.” Wyatt did have a nice voice like he thought. It was deep and strong.  
“I’m Bobby Drake,” the other man said, taking Raz’s hand.  
Raz smiled, recognizing the name. “You’re Iceman!” he said, finally placing the face.  
Bobby smiled, he had a nice smile. “Yeah.”  
“I invited him. I hope you don’t mind,” Johnny said, handing Raz the cake, “I thought you might like to know more people in the area since you don’t know that many.”  
Raz smiled at Bobby, then grabbed Johnny’s arm. “Can I talk to you for a second?”  
Raz dragged Johnny into the kitchen and set the cake down on the counter. “Why is Bobby Drake in my apartment?” he hissed.  
Johnny smiled and jumped up onto the counter. “Because I thought you would hit it off,” he said.  
Raz groaned. “Does he know that’s why he’s here?”  
“No, of course not!” Johnny exclaimed. He was lying.  
Raz rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen going back to Wyatt and Bobby. “Sorry about that. Make yourself at home,” Raz said.  
Johnny slipped his arm around Wyatt's waist. “Let’s go mingle,” he said, then he dragged Wyatt off.  
Raz smiled awkwardly at Bobby. “Uh, so you’re an X-Men,” he said.  
Bobby smiled. “Yeah, I’m also a teacher.”  
“Oh, I just got a job at Pym Labs,” Raz said.  
“Is that bragging?” Bobby asked.  
“Maybe a little bit,” Raz said laughing.  
“You want to get me a drink?” Bobby asked.  
Raz asked what he wanted and they walked to the kitchen together discussing what drinks Raz had very in depth. “I do have one bottle of wine,” Raz said, pulling the bottle Darla got him out.  
Raz put on his glasses to inspect the bottle better, not that he knew anything about wine. It was more for show.  
“Is it any good?” Bobby asked when it started to get weird that Raz still was staring at the bottle.  
“I have no idea,” Raz said, pouring Bobby a glass, “I don’t drink.”  
Bobby smiled and took the glass from Raz, then pressed it to his lips, maintaining eye contact. “It’s good,” Bobby said, lowering the glass from his lips.  
“I’m glad to know Darla didn’t give me a bad bottle of wine as a house warming present,” Raz said, trying to tear his eyes from Bobby’s lips.  
“You can taste some if you want,” Bobby said, lowering the glass.  
Raz’s brow furrowed for a moment as he wondered what Bobby wasn’t getting about him not drinking alcohol when he realized what he meant. “Oh,” Raz said, his face heating up.  
Bobby smiled and took another sip of the wine, watching Raz act flustered. “Normally I’m the one who does stuff like this,” Raz said, trying to sound cool and calm.  
Bobby kissed him while he was trying to collect himself. Raz pulled away quickly wincing at the taste on his lips. Bobby stared at him opened mouth, not quite angry, but certainly confused.  
“It wasn’t you, I swear,” Raz said, “I just really don’t drink wine.”  
“Let’s try it again later then,” Bobby said, taking another sip.  
Raz smiled and opened the container of cake, deciding to bring it out for everyone. He found himself talking to Bobby the whole night, shamelessly flirting. Raz’s mother noticed and introduced herself to Bobby. She did the rundown asking him everything about himself (what he did for a living, how much he made, if he was single, what his powers were) then decided he was acceptable and disappeared.  
Johnny bumped Raz’s shoulder while he was staring at Franklin, who was still brooding in the corner. “Sorry,” Johnny said.  
“Something wrong?” Raz asked, looking over at Franklin.  
“I just don’t get why he’s not having fun,” Johnny said, shaking his head. “There are other kids around his age. I don’t get it.”  
Raz shrugged. “When I was his age and my parents would drag me places I was really mad about it. He’s probably just feeling isolated,” he said.  
“What for?” Johnny asked. “He could be talking to Swapna or Preeti or Cassie. I really just don’t get it.”  
“Being young and gay is isolating. Surely, you remember,” Raz said, pouring himself a glass of punch.  
Johnny stared at Raz for a moment when it finally hit him. “Oh my god, how did I miss that.”  
Raz smiled and patted Johnny’s back. “It’s okay, I didn’t realize Swapna was gay for ages and 90% of her wardrobe is sports jerseys,” he said.  
Raz gestured for Swapna to come over to him, then pointed to Franklin. “Go say hi to him,” he said.  
Swapna nodded her head and grabbed Preeti. They surrounded Franklin, and it took a bit but he began to talk to them.  
“How are you and Bobby hitting it off?” Johnny asked.  
Raz rolled his eyes. “Well, he got the Mrs. Malhotra stamp of approval as soon as he said he was a superhero,” he said.  
Johnny smiled. “I’m good.”  
“You are,” Raz admitted.  
The party began to wind down until everyone (but Bobby) started to leave. Raz’s family had a flight to catch, so they took their things out to the car. Raz tried to insist he’d go to the airport with them, but his parents insisted he stay with his “friend”. He kissed his family goodbye, wishing them a safe trip then watched them drive off to the airport. He went back inside to find Bobby lounging on his couch, drinking a soda and reading a magazine.  
“Oh, you didn’t go to the airport?” Bobby asked.  
Raz shook his head. “My mom is trying to set us up, I think,” he said jokingly.  
“That makes what two people, her and Johnny,” Bobby said, laughing softly.  
“Can’t let their hard work go to waste,” Raz said, “I think I was promised a kiss earlier.”  
Bobby set aside his drink and sat up. “Then come here, big guy.”  
Raz cringed. “Please don’t call me that,” he said before kissing Bobby.  
Bobby ran his fingers through Raz’s hair and eagerly allowed Raz to part his lips to deepen their kiss. “God, you’re hot,” Raz whispered in Bobby’s ear.  
“Mmm… not a word people usually use when talking about me,” Bobby said, and Raz laughed.  
Raz planted kisses along Bobby’s throat. “I can’t call you cool while I’m trying to fuck you,” he said.  
“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Bobby asked, his eyes fluttering shut.  
“If you want me to, of course,” Raz said, leaning back a bit.  
Bobby smiled and kissed Raz, a short hurried kiss. “We might as well break in your new bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
